Akihiko
is a minor character of Two Souls. Akihiko is a citizen of Sakagi Town, the capital city of Yamazake. He's the father of the family where Masa stays. Character Information Akihiko is the father of the family Masa stays with after his soul has been split in two halves. More than ten years prior the story, Akihiko and Reika's first son has been born. However, as the boy was only two years old, he disappeared and has left no trace. Before that happened, Akihiko had been a peaceful and fair person, who gave everyone and everything a chance. But after his son disappeared, Akihiko has changed. He became cold and distant. Even towards his two daughters, Akihiko remained cold and very strict. Since then, he has never been seen smiling again. As Masatake first appeared in Yamazake, Akihiko shared his thoughts about the boy with the remaining population. He considered him as a worthless, rotten person who doesn't deserve anyone who cares about him. However, thanks to Katsu, who introduced Masatake to him and his family, Akihiko slightly changed his opinion of Masatake, even though he never showed it. Only as Masatake's soul has been split in halves, Akihiko started to forgive Masatake for his actions and protected Masa from the raging population. Akihiko then took Masa home with him, inviting Masa to live with him and his family from now on. While it took rather long for Masa to accept the new situation, Akihiko soon forgot that he used to hate Masatake and did his best to help Masa dealing with the change. Akihiko had become more opened again and acted a lot more kind-hearted again, like he did ten years ago. After a while, Akihiko and Reika started to speculate about Masatake's origin. In the end, they tried connecting their loss with the sudden appearance of Masatake six years ago. However, none of them ever said out loud that Masatake could be their son. Relationships *'Masatake:' In the beginning, Akihiko hated Masatake just like everyone else. He silently considered him as "a worthless, rotten person who doesn't deserve anyone who cares about him". Even after his family started to get used to have Masatake around them, Akihiko remined cold. He, however, did slightly change his opinion about Masatake. Yet, it didn't change how he was dealing with Masatake. However, his changed as Masatake's soul has been split in halves. **'Masa:' When Masa was first born, after Masatake's soul has been split in halves, Akihiko stopped the population of Yamazake of attacking Masa, which was a surprise for Masa. After that, Akihiko invited Masa to stay with his family and tried his best to support Masa with his new life and growing over his past. Akihiko sometimes judged himself for being rude towards Masatake and that he had these "rotten" thoughts about him in the past. *'Kotomi and Hanami:' Kotomi and Hanami are Akihiko's daughters who were born sometime after his first born child disappeared without a trace. Kotomi, the older one, was born one year after the incident, while Hanami was born four years after that. The two really look up to their parents. However, they wished they were less hurt. Since the two are relatively young, they can't quite relate to the loss of their family. Kotomi and Hanami want their parents to be happy again. *'Reika:' Reika is Akihiko's wife. During the story, their relationship hasn't been further developed. However, it seems that both are still suffering from their loss and are trying to comfort each other by times. They also started to care for Masa together, hoping that he will tie the family together again. Etymology - Akihiko comes from meaning "bright" or "clear", combined with meaning "male". Trivia *Everytime Akihiko made an appearance in the later story, he was shown to deeply regret his former thoughts about Masatake. References Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:FairySina Characters